Crimson Fate
by Jaakuna Okami No
Summary: Grell Sutcliff is a young teenager who lives on his own & is balancing between three jobs, one of which get's him the nick name 'Grim Reaper'. He has many problems with his life & tryes his best not to get others involved, but when a raven haired boy attends his school & figures out Grell is struggling, he insists that he helps. But in doing so, he puts the two grave danger. angst
1. Nick Names

This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, Grell X Sebastian.  
Thing's about the characters have been changed for this FanFiction, such as characters deaths may not have happened, Character's ages, family members, and gender-bends. As well as characters history... Despite these changes I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler, it and the characters still and will always belong to Yana Toboso.

Kuroshitsuji FanFiction  
Main Paring:  
Grell Sutcliff X Undertaker  
Grell Sutcliff X Sebastian Michaelis

Other Pairings in this FanFic:  
Ciela Phantomhive X Alois Trancy  
Claude Faustus X Alois Trancy  
Claude Faustus X Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

Grell yawned, his eyelids felt heavy as he tried to open them; he pushed on the bed forcing himself to sit up a little, only to let his drowsiness take over as he dropped back down on the bed.

His long red hair draped over his face, blocking out any light that might slip through the curtains covering the windows to his bedroom. Grell buried his face in his silk pillows, closing his eyes again; he was drained of all of his energy anyway.

Grell shifted in the sheets and yawned, then rolled over on to his back grimacing as pain shot through his body. He groaned, rolling onto his side, though the pain only worsened. He moved back on to his stomach and the pain seemed to melt away. Ah, he had found the position that didn't hurt his body.

Grell figured it was from the late hours he had done at his job last night. He was sadly a gardener, at least it was only like that on Mondays and Wednesdays. The only reason he worked as a gardener was because he got to work with a chainsaw. One of his favorite things in the world was the chainsaw, HIS chain saw. The one he had made specially at his other job, where he worked at a hunting store, dealing with swords, guns, and heavy weaponry (including chainsaws). His job was to build and repair chainsaws. His love for chainsaws was insane, thus the reason for him taking on the job of taking care of peoples' gardens.

His last job he wasn't all that proud of. It was a underground job. A dirty job that he didn't like. Though it again it did involve him working with a chainsaw. He had tried countless times to quit it, and get out of it. But he found himself going back to it. After all it was good pay, he got $600 an hour for it. Yet he hated that job more than anything; at times it made him feel like a 'grim reaper'. Funny because his next door neighbor often called him a reaper.

And he knew he'd have to go do that job later this week, there was no getting out of it this time. No matter how hard he tried. They would follow him and make him do it just like last time.

Grell huffed trying to get his job out of his head as he stretched, much like a cat, under his silk sheets, his red hair covering his bare back.  
His head jerked up out of the bed as he was fully awoken by a fist beating down on his front door. Grell flew out of his bed, his feet scampering to keep up with his legs as he ran to his closet, slipping on his school uniform.

Shit, it was already 8 a.m.

He darted into the bathroom and grabbed a hair tie, pulling his long red hair up in a single ponytail and fixed his tie. Opening his school bag he went to the small fridge by the sink, opening it and pulling out a long red box before shoving it into his bag, as well as two small glass vials and a water bottle. He slammed it shut as he grabbed two large orange pill bottles ripping off the labels on both just before shoving them in his bag along with his other things and taking off to the door.

"I'm coming!" he called as he grabbed one last pill bottle off of the kitchen table. He was going to need those pain pills in case this pain he was feeling was only going to get worse.

The banging on the door only got louder, making Grell a little annoyed as he jerked the door open. "I said I was coming Angel!" he hissed, then quickly dropped his temper seeing as how the white haired man stared at his as if saying, "Did I just not save your ass from getting kicked out of school?"

Grell sighed. He wasn't sure why he got angry so quickly, he usually knew how to keep a smile on his face.

"Thanks for waking me up." Grell smiled, locking the door behind him as he moved past the tall adult with purple eyes and white hair, who always reminded Grell much of an angel, though he never really acted like one. Most of the time, Mr. Landers was always mean to him. Calling him weird names like "Grim Reaper". Maybe it was because at their first meeting Grell had a chainsaw over his shoulder and a sadistic grin on his face. But the more he helped Grell with making sure he woke up every morning and got to school, the more he thought of him as an angel. Kind of ironic because all he ever wore was white clothes, as did his wife.

"Of course Sutcliff, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. My name is Ash Landers, I'd appreciate it if you used it. Not your stupid nickname you came up with." he sighed, rubbing his eyebrows together. Grell glanced at him from his peripheral vision, giving him a look that said, "What about the nickname you gave me?" Ash dropped his hand to his side sliding it in his jacket pocket. "Don't be late to class!" he hissed as Grell waved his hand in apology as he ran down his street and hurried off to his school's grounds.

Thankfully Grell wasn't too far away from the school, but at times like these when he had to hurry they felt like the longest streets in the world, and he wondered why he couldn't just live on the school grounds.

He was going to be late to class, again. William T. Spears, his teacher, would be pissed at him and most likely give him detention, which would precede his getting kicked out of school.

"Shit!" he yelped as he slipped, falling face first on the cement ground right in front of the school gates. He quickly pushed himself up and grabbed his school bag before he shoved the contents back in.

Jumping to his feet he scampered up to the gates, pushing them open enough for him so slip in. Thankfully, his body was so slender and small he didn't have to open it that much. He would have made it to class in time if his bag hadn't gotten caught on the gate's handle, causing all of his things to fall out again. He groaned loudly dropping to his knees as he grabbed everything, shoving it all back into his bag.

He reached for one of the glass vials, the object that cost him most of his check's pay, but before he could reach it it was crushed under some asshole's purple knee high shoe. His face fell as fear rolled in. Now he only had one vial left. The clear liquid pooled under his shoe, just barely touching Grell's outstretched fingers and sending a shiver down his spine. He clenched his jaw in anger.

"Hello druggy~" the boy said over him.

'Druggy'. One of Grell's many nicknames, one he hated very much. Mainly because it wasn't true, and there was nothing he could do to make that boy not call him by it.

Grell's green eyes moved up into the bright blue eyes of Alois Trancy, a smug grin on the blonde's face as he placed his hands on his hips, and his hair falling from behind his ear as he looked down.

Alois Trancy was a boy Grell hated and despised very much. For more than one reason; one reason being the fact that the boy was loaded, making life easy for him.  
The other reason was the fact that Alois still had his mother.

"Alois, you damn brat!" he hissed standing up and towering over the shorter teen. "That was one of my last ones! I cant affored any more untill next month! What if my-"

"What if you have a break down because you ran out of your precious drugs?" he giggled. "I'm sure you'll find a way to scratch up more money for more drugs Grell." He waved his hand from side to side as he moved past Grell and trotted off to the doors of their school, the grin still on his face. He placed his hands on the gate's bars pressing his forehead to them. "And stay away from Ciela. She doesn't like you, and neither do I." he stuck his tongue out then pranced off to the school, as if skipping through a field of flowers.

"I'm not interested in her, damn it!" Grell hated that blonde so much. "I wish he'd just die." he hissed.

"That's not a nice thing to say about someone." a voice behind the redhead said, making him jump and turn around.

"Headmaster..." he mumbled, his green eyes moving up into the dark blue ones of the school's headmaster, Vincent Phantomhive; he smiled.

"Grell, are you and Trancy still having problems?" he asked as he moved next to Grell. The two were like family, yet not. He nodded, not saying anything as Vincent placed his hand on his shoulder and led him inside the school grounds.

"He thinks that I'm after Ciela, just because I come over to talk to you; and he keeps calling me a druggy. " Grell mumbled, his hand moving in his bag lifting up the only vial he had left filled with clear liquid. "He crushed the other bottle.. This is the only one I have left now. At least until my next paycheck..." Grell gripped the bottle tighter. His usual jobs would not pay for such a bottle, but the job he was going to tonight would pay for it in 1 hour's worth of work. He grimaced, remembering how he couldn't back out of it.

Vincent said nothing as he looked at Grell's paling face. He slipped his hand out of his pocket and on to the boy's shoulder. "Grell, you know I would gladly pay for more."

"Don't!" Grell jerked out from his hand turning to him, his face paling even more. "I-I mean, it's okay.. It'll be fine. You don't have to pay for anything for me, Vincent." he said nervously as he stared at the blue eyes that gave him a questioning stare. Vincent sighed.

"Grell?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Do you still want me to pick you up for that doctor's appointment after school today?"

Grell stiffened, as he had completly forgotten about the doctor's appointment he had planned weeks ago. "Please do." he said looking up at him. Vincent laughed.

"Typical Grell, always forgetting things like this. But you really need to remember these kinds of things. Your mom would be worried if you didn't go to it." he said, his voice softening as he spoke.

Grell nodded, looking back at the ground as they made it to his classroom door.

"Alright. Well, have fun in class." he patted Grell's shoulder before pulling the door open. Grell slid in and didn't even bother looking at his teacher, who glared at him.

"Grell Sutcliff, it's about time you joined us." William said in a firm voice.

"Mr. Spears, he was with me." Vincent smiled, waving at William, who nodded as Vincent left the room after giving Grell one last worried look.

"Getting in trouble again?" Undertaker giggled in his seat as Grell sat in his place right next to him.

"No, now shut up. I ran in to that Trancy brat again." he whispered under his breath.

"Ohoho~ Does he still think you're going after the Phantomhive girl?" Undertaker chuckled with a grin, his eyes hidden under his silver hair as his black nails tapped at the desk, his voice filled with interest.

"Sadly yes.. And you will not believe what he did." Grell glared at Undertaker, his hand lifting the only remaining small vial.

"Oh my, he broke the other one huh?" Undertaker frowned, one of the rare moments when he did. Grell simply nodded, his hands quickly working to keep up with William's note taking on the board. "Well that won't do at all, now will it? How are you going to afford more?" Undertaker asked, balancing his pencil on the bridge of his nose.

Undertaker was never one to take notes or even pay attention to class, but he always managed get hundreds on every test and assignment. It actually pissed Grell off sometimes.

"I'm working tonight..." he mumbled as he finished scribbling the notes down on his paper and dropping his pen.

Undertaker froze in his position of leaning back in his seat. "Wait, work? Grell, you don't mean to tell me that you're working for yo-"

"CLASS!" William hissed, causing the two boys to jolt in their seats, as well as half the class. Grell and Undertaker's green eyes moved up to the blackboard, fearing that he was about to yell at them for talking, only for his heart to stop and a grin spread out on his face.

"We have a new student." William stated as a tall, slender boy walked into the classroom, a smile on his face. He tucked his raven black hair behind his ear as he turned to the class and directed his smile to the students. He bowed for a moment his red eyes moving across the room and falling on Grell's green ones.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

End of Chapter One...

* * *

Thank you all for reading! :)  
I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


	2. A Rough Start

This is a **Kuroshitsuji** fanfiction, **Grell X Sebastian.**  
Thing's about the characters have been changed for this FanFiction, such as characters deaths may not have happened, Character's ages, family members, and gender-bends. As well as characters history... Despite these changes** I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler**, it and the characters still and will always belong to Yana Toboso.

There are mixed parings, such as:  
Grell Sutcliff X Undertaker  
Grell Sutcliff X Sebastian Michaelis  
Ciela Phantomhive X Alois Trancy  
Claude Faustus X Alois Trancy  
Claude Faustus X Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**Crimson Fate**

Chapter Two.

**A Rough Start.**

Undertaker shifted in his seat, he shook his head slightly enough to make the silver-strands of his hair move out of the way of his green eyes, he wanted to see what all the commotion was about. Every one seemed to be looking at this 'Sebastian Michaelis', with their eye's big and their mouths gaped open as if they were all fish, making him chuckle at the thought. He had to see for himself who was having half the class and Grell make such a face. Though any decent looking guy could make Grell fall head over heels.

When his eye's fell on Sebastian, the first thing he noticed were his bright red eye's. They reminded him much of a demon, though most demons were known to have black eyes when it came to books and movies. The other things was the weird grin that crept up on his face, and just like any other student at the school, he according to the dress code wore formal clothes, a bitch black tux. At Phantomhive academy, the color of your formal school clothes was for the students to decide, most men wore white or a paled brown tuxes. While the woman wore dresses and skirts. Grell and the Undertaker were one of the few who wore a different colored clothes, Grell for instance always wore a red one, and Undertaker who wore a dark gray color.

Though Sebastian was good looking, Undertaker had to admit to that. But so was half of the boys in the whole academy. His looks seemed to bother him, making him frown.

"You can take your seat now Michaelis." William said with a clam voice, though Undertaker could see that he was trying to hide the look of disgust. Undertaker chuckled, at lest he wasn't the only one who though badly of this boy.

"Yes sir."

Sebastian bowed at William, giving the Undertaker the impression that Sebastian might be serving a rich family, or will be. It was known of for a wealthy family to have another family serve them. Sebastian then moved to the desk which just happened to be next to Grell and Undertakers desk. He sat down next to a girl who smiled widely and giggled a little as he smiled back at her. Grell wiggled in his seat the same smile still on his lips as he watched Sebastian settle in his seat and pull out his books, Undertaker huffed with annoyance. To the Undertaker, Sebastian looked like the kind of kid who had every thing; Another rich snooty kid, one that seemed to be full of pride.

Kid's like that always annoyed him, Even more so when that was the kind of man that got Grell's attention. His Grell.

"Bassy dear, my name's Grell Sutcliff." Grell said softly with a wide grin, The red eyes fell on the redhead a slightly glare that Grell didn't seem to pick up, or a glare that he easily ignored. "Perhaps the two of us could be friends, what do you say?" Grell shifted in the seat again awaiting the new kids answer.

He smiled "Already I can tell that I won't like you. So no." Sebastian said in a sweet voice, but anyone could tell he was being serious, he then opened up his book and began reading.

Grell's shoulders slumped, the smile gone as quickly as it had first come when Sebastian had entered the room, and as Undertaker had expected it quickly returned.  
"That's alright, I still like you." Grell sang, "I'm sure you will come around Bassy~!" He giggled receiving another small glare from Sebastian. He obviously didn't like his new nick name. Grell's lips twitched, as if he wasn't sure if he should frown again or keep smiling. Undertaker didn't like it when he frowned, it was unlike him, Grell never frowned. He was always smiling when it didn't come to Alois annoying him. Grell wiggled his fingers at Sebastian before turning his head back to the black bored.

Any chance of those two ever becoming friends was gone in that instant, or at lest it was to the Undertaker. He would make sure of it. Grell was the type of guy who would fall for a pretty face no matter how mean they were to him, he wouldn't give up. He was much like a cat stalking its pray. A bird without it's wings maybe; and without wings would mean it would be an easy catch, making Undertaker to whimper softly at the thought of Grell being with someone else, Grell had been his for three years. Ever since Freshmen year at the academy Undertaker had taken a quick liking to Grell, for his looks for one, the other was his smile and never ending happy and full of energy spirit. It didn't take the Undertaker long to ask Grell out, and before he knew it the two were a couple. Until the ending of school last year when Grell suddenly broke up with him. The reason was never given to him, but Grell still sat next to him in class every day since the beginning of their senior year in high school.

With the thought of Grell being single and a new man in his sights made the Undertaker worry, more so when the one he seemed to like; even if it was for his looks, didn't like him from their first meeting wasn't going to return any kind of love. No matter how much Grell would throw at him, and with the though of Grell being upset made his hand reach out and grab Grell's thin wrist, who looked back at the Undertaker with a confused look, as well as a pale look. Sending worry shooting through his body.  
"Are you alright?" He whispered, not wanting to get Williams attention as he went back to teaching the class.

Grell quickly saw the mixed emotions in his face and Grell slid his hand in to the Undertakers gripping it.

"I'm fine, really. Remember I'm used to being treated like this ever since middle school. I consider this a rough start." He chuckled softly as he then looked down, blushing deeply as the Undertaker laced their fingers together.

When Grell didn't jerk his hand away Undertaker smiled, knowing how Grell some where deep down, still cared for him. He knew this because every time Undertaker did things like hugging him or how he only blushed when Undertaker kissed his forehead in a friendly yet loving gesture, and he never got mad at him for randomly showing up at his house.

"QUITE!" William growled annoyed with the squealing girls as they all looked away from Sebastian who had just read something out of the classes book. "We don't need these kinds of 'outbursts.' We still have four hours till the final bell rings." he tapped his book by the spine on his desk. His eye still twitching.

* * *

As class went on Grell nor the Undertaker pulled their hands away from each other. Undertaker often found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss the red heads hand like he used too. To kiss his cheek or those rosy lips that were always pulled back in a smile.

In his looking at Grell he couldn't help but notice how Grell would glance over at Sebastian, When Sebastian glanced over; as if Grell's green eyes on him, Grell would giggle softly and wiggle his fingers again. Making the Undertaker clench and un-clench his jaw with anger and annoyance. Grell was still holding his hand, yet he still flirted with the 'demon' boy.

With in an hour or two Undertaker noticed; even if it was slowly, that Grell began to rest his fore-head down on the desk, his face seeming paler then it was before. He grip his ex lovers hand tighter, more worry settling in. Grell said nothing and turned his head enough to peek at him through his red hair.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly, his body stiffening as William spoke close to them.

"Sutcliff." William said, placing his hand on Grell's back softly. That kind of nice-ness was rare between then two. "You're being signed out." Undertaker looked up at the door in curiosity, Who would be signing Grell out of school? When it was Vincent who stood at the door waving Grell over, he relaxed only a little.

William patted Grell's back as he slowly sat back up and began to scrambled his things together with shaky and pale hands. He carefully took he vile from the desk's corner and slipped it in his pocket as he stood up his body swayed as if he was going to faint and before he could stop himself Undertaker's 'protective in-stinks' over Grell kicked in and his hand quickly grasped his wrist holding him up.

"Hey, are you alright? Where is Mr. Phantomhive taking you?" He whispered in a soft frantic voice, Grell seemed to snap out of what ever had him swaying as he looked back at the Undertaker, annoyance and anger filling his usually happy features.

"Yes I'm fine, now let go! It's just a doctors appointment." he said wiggling his wrist.

"A doctors appointment? What's the matter?" Undertaker started to get louder as he spoke, causing a few heads to turn their way, also getting the attention of Sebastian, Grell jerked his wrist free.

Without another word Grell darted towards the door. Leaving the class room and walking down the halls with Vincent trailing behind him; leaving Undertaker more worried and confused as he bit the inside of his gums before huffing loudly and siting down back in his seat, Sebastian watched him closing his book and placing it down.

"Mr. Spears, what's wrong with Grell?" Sebastian asked William who was about to reply until Undertaker snapped at him,

"Why are you worrying about some one you don't like?" Undertaker jerked his head away. He couldn't help but feel angry with Sebastian. One moment he hated Grell the next he was worried about him. What the hell?

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything Michaelis." William said as the back of his hand smack Undertakers head.

He grumbled rubbing his head as William walked away leaving Sebastian as clueless as the Undertaker felt.

"Mr. Spears, what's today?" A girl asked raising her hand.

And with that he hand an idea as to what was going on, he quickly opened up his spiral and looked at the small calender it had seeing the months week and day. He sighed, he was right. He placed his forehead on the table looking at the days date. There was nothing he could do about what was happening to Grell, except hope that this week would go by fast for Grell.

He glanced over to see the demon like boy had been staring at him, seeing the still confused look on his face made the Undertaker chuckle slightly with a grin. There were thing's that he knew about Grell that no one else would ever know. And he would make sure that Sebastian Michaelis was one of those people.

End of Chapter Two.

* * *

Thank you for reading for those who have :)  
I do enjoy seeing new reviews on my Fanfic's it helps me write the next chapter knowing that this fanfiction if liked or even loved out there.  
Thank you again and please keep reading! Leave more reviews please! 3


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

This is a **Kuroshitsuji** fanfiction, **Grell X Sebastian.**

Thing's about the characters have been changed for this FanFiction, such as characters deaths may not have happened, Character's ages, family members, and gender-bends. As well as characters history... Despite these changes** I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler**, it and the characters still and will always belong to **Yana Toboso**.

There are mixed parings, such as:

Grell Sutcliff X Undertaker  
Grell Sutcliff X Sebastian Michaelis  
Ciela Phantomhive X Alois Trancy  
Claude Faustus X Alois Trancy  
Claude Faustus X Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**Crimson Fate**

Chapter Three

**Curiosity Killed The Cat.**

Sebastian couldn't help but be curious about what was going on with Grell. Despite him having just told the boy that he wouldn't like him, possible even **hate** him; He quickly found him self _worrying_ about him. Confusing not only himself but the Undertaker as well. Who glared at Sebastian from across the table where Grell had just recently sat.

"Mr. Spears, What's today's date?" a girl asked looking up from her paper getting both his and the Undertakers attention.

William sighed rubbed his eye brows together, "It's the sixth of July. You should know this by now Hanna Anafeloz. I've said it twice today." he then faced the dark-skinned girl who continued to ask him more questions.

Sebastian looked back at the Undertaker who seemed to have a look on his face that said he might know what was wrong with Grell or something. He quickly opened up a spiral. His green eye's now visible as his bangs hung low showing his face and the long scar moving from his cheek nose and over his eye. Another thing to be curious about, how did he get those scars? He sighing heavily as he rested his head on the table. His shoulders slumping.

His fingers fell over the days date which had been colored in red. As well as the day under it. Sebastian would have leaned over more to get a better look, but the glare that the Undertaker had given him earlier hinted him that, that might not be a good idea.

Curiosity did kill the cat.

He pouted slightly thinking about a dead cat somewhere out there.

When the Undertaker sighed heavily and rested his head on the table, he couldn't help but be even more curious as he shifted in his seat. Getting the silver-haired boy's attention. He received another glare, then.. A smirk?

Sebastian had never felt so confused in a long time. It didn't take long for him to get lost in his thoughts and almost not hear the last bell as his other class mates put their things together and chatted before slowly spilling out of the room. Unlike the Undertaker who had all of his stuff packed and darted out of the room just as it rang. causing William to shout at him to not run. But of course it was easily ignored and he ran down the hall and out of Sebastian's sight.

Sebastian couldn't seem to figure out why he was so worried about the red-head. Then again who wouldn't worry? The boy had looked like he was about to pass out; Hell he almost did if it weren't for the Undertakers fast-moving. He even looked like he was in pain.

But what got him more baffled was that he was signed out by Vincent Phantomhive, the owner and principle of the school, also the father of Sebastian's close friend Ciela Phantomhive.

A girl he had been friends with for only a few years, four years to be precise. It had been right after her mother's death.

That was also the time when Ciela came to his family asking for their help. His family, little did people know that they served royals, or just plain rich people. They also did underground jobs, Thing's like protecting and killing anyone that they were asked of by their 'master'. In a way they were hit men.

It was A boring life yet exciting life, and it paid well; And who ever it was that they worked for they got the privilege living with them. They didn't have to pay bills or pay for food. It was all part of the 'contract'.

Serve that person untill what ever it was they wanted was given to them.

They were at time refered to demons at times. Manly because who ever it was that they worked for was never seen again after the 'contract' was fulfilled. Something the Michaelis's had no take in. The people they worked for going missing was not they're doing. But the doing of another family. One that Sebastian had been warned to stay away from. Though no one knew who they were, only that they refered themselves as Grim Reapers.

Sebastian had been given Ciela as his last contract. Sebastian didn't really mind working for rich family's it had their perks. But it was the foul moods that got to him and pissed him off. And oh, Ciela had a foul mood when they first meet. But over the four years they had known each other the foul mood seemed to go away.

It only took two years for him to finish his contract with her, but he got so attached to her that he stayed by her side as her friend.

It was only just the beginning of the school year when Ciela had started high school when she ran in to a Alois Trancy, and quickly didn't like him. But he had taken a liking in her. She then asked him to come to her school, even though she knew the two wouldn't be put in the same class; seeing how Sebastian was old enough to be a senior.

"Michaelis.." a voice mumbled, "Michaelis! Class is over." William said from the front of the room as he erased the chalk from the black board.

"O-oh.. Sorry, I was just caught up in my thoughts." Sebastian mumbled as he gathered his two books and slipping them in his bag.

"I'm sure there is plenty of time for you to think on your way home." William sat at a desk shuffling the many papers on his desk into a neat pile as Sebastian walked over to it.

"Mr. spears.. I have a question."

"What is it? I have a lot of papers to grade when I get home." He said obviously annoyed with Sebastian still being in the room.

"About Grell. Why did he leave like that it looked like he was about to-" William sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"It's a doctors appointment, he has them once or twice a month." William mumbled as he picked up his pen, and began to grade the papers in-front of him.

"Why?"

"Health problems, and he has many of them. Now that's all I can tell you. If I tell you any more it would be invading Grell's privacy. If you want to know what kind of health problems he has you'd have to ask him."

"I will-"

"Stay out of it Michaelis.." William looked over his glasses and papers.

"Eh?" Sebastian looked confused. William rolled his eyes and removed his glasses, placing them neatly on top of his papers. "But you just said that I should ask him."

"I know what I said. But stay out of Grell Sutcliff's business. believe me it's a smart choice.. One I recommend you of all people to do." He gave Sebastian a warning look. "Do you understand me?" He asked lowly.

Sebastian simply nodded, "Yes." he mumbled softly looking down a little. He felt more confused now then he did before, when he didn't know Grell had health problems. He was curious as to what they were, for some one to have to go to the doctors more then once a month said it was something serious.

"Good, Now get! I have a lot to do, and it'll be dark soon. I don't want the police coming to me telling me that you were kidnaped because you went home so late, and there are a lot of bad people out there at night, so be careful." " He pointed to the door, Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Even though William seemed like he had a poll up his ass through most of the class and now he could still worry about his students even if he tried his best not to sound like it.

"I think who ever would mess with me would regret it." He said with a small chuckle and bowed as William gave him a strange look as if he knew. Despite wanting to ask more questions he left, closing the door behind him.

He had kept Ciela waiting for him long enough anyway.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?! Youve kept me waiting for almost an hour!" Ciela growled her hands on her thin hips.

If it wasn't for her long hair and dress, Ciela would look very much like a boy. And Sebastian could easily see him in shorts

"Where is Alois and, Claude..." he asked mumbling Claude's name. The two never really liked each other. Ever.

"I gave them the slip.. Plus Alois's mom showed up and took them home." She said kicking her bag softly.

"Good.." he mumbled. "And I'm sorry, I was talking to my teacher. I was trying to get information on some one." Sebastian took her bag that sat at her feet, she didn't have to tell him to pick it up. He knew it was part of his job to carry it for her, plus it was nice manners in his mind. they started off the school's grounds and headed for the gate. The setting sun becoming visible over the brick wall.

"Information on some one? Who was it that you were talking about? You've only been here for one day. It wasn't a girl was it? And I don't think the way to get to a girl's heart is getting information on her like your some sort of cop."

"Heh, no it's not a girl."

"It's a boy? Weird, I never saw you the type to be interested in boys." she folded her arms over her flat chest.

"Ciela, I'm not interested in anyone. I was worried about some one." He said a little annoyed with how she assumed he's have a crush on some one on his first day of high school.

"Worried about some one, Like who?" she asked seeming to calm down.

"Grell Sutcliff." He said opening the gate for her, anyone els but him wouldn't have noticed how she glared at him. Seeing how she always seemed to be glaring, only he could tell when she really was. "Ciela?" he asked. she said nothing for a long time and finally she huffed deeply and moved towards the gate her hands dropping to her sides.

"Don't worry about some one like Grell Sutcliff. Stay out of his business." she said, the anger seeming to come back to her voice. Sebastian gave her a confused look and followed after her as Tanaka opened the car door and she slid in.

"Why does every one keep telling me that?" Sebastian groaned as he slid in the car as well handing Tanka their bags. The door closing behind him. Ciela sat on the far side of the car her elbow rested up on the window. Her dark blue eye staring out the window. "And why not worry about him, when he was signed out he almost passed out just standing up from his chair; And William told me he has health problems." The car jerked a little as it pulled out of the parking lot. Thankfully the two didn't live too far from the school. Only a ten min car ride. and a 20 min walk. "Do you know what they are?"

Ciela only seemd to be getting more and more annoyed with each question asked her, and she finally snapped.

"Quit asking so many questions! And since when do you care what happens to **her**!?" She growled jerking her head to Sebastian.

"Ciela, I just-?.. Wait, did you just say **her**?"

"Huh? Yeah her- erm I mean her- No I mean him, **HIM**!" she growled at Sebastian and herself. "You didn't care about him three years ago, So why are you worrying about him now?" She glared as the car pulled up to the curb to the house. Ciela didn't wait for Tanaka to open the door for her she shoved it open and quicly moved out whipping around and glaring as Sebastian.

"What are you talking about, I just met him today."

Ciela didn't wait for Tanaka to open the door for her she shoved it open and quickly moved out whipping around and glaring as Sebastian. "You are such an idiot Sebastian." She huffed placing her hand on her hip as Sebastian slipped out of the car slowly his eyes never leaving her blue one. Her other blue eye covered by her bangs. "You've known Grell for three years now. You've just chosen to **ignore** his very existence." She slammed the door shut and took her bag offered to her by Tanaka then stormed off to the house.

"Will you be going inside as well sir?" Tanaka asked one arm behind his back and the other in-front of him as he smiled kindly.

Sebastian bit at his bottom lip thinking for a while. "No." He said after a moment.

"There where would you like to go?"

"..I would like to go to Sutcliff's house." he said simply and sat back in the car,

"Of course." Tanaka said in a some what confused voice. He closed the door and got in the car, he put the car in drive and pulled out of the Phantomhive driveway.

**End of chapter three.**

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D

Next chapter will be out some time either this week or next week.  
Please leave a review :3 I **love** hearing how you think about this fanfic!  
I updated just the ending of this one because I forgot to add it ;w; The next chapter should be up soon. I AM trying my hardest to finish it but there is so much going on with school and now a new job. On top of that I have no internet connection at home QwQ so I have to sneak my computer to school so I can just check my email on the Ikkicon (which I am indeed planning on going to.) information _


End file.
